


I can change that, you know. ;)

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Eren is such a virgin, F/F, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mild Yuri (kissing), Yaoi, levi has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is flustered and caught peeping. Levi decides to help the kid out and maybe get something he's been wanting for a while now.</p><p>~Decided to keep this a mild one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can change that, you know. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors, this is not beta'd or edited. Leave any comments or thoughts. :) Tips are welcome and appreciated. P.S English is not my first language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D  
> ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

//

"I want it all fucking spotless and you better...Hey, brat. You listening?" Levi crossed his arms, his head lifting and his eyes narrowing in an intimidating motion. 

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah Captain!" Eren laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Levi slowly turned his head to see what distracted the brat from his orders. His eyes caught sight of Annie and Mikasa, hands roaming each other mindlessly as their lips met. He snapped his head back to stare at a very uncomfortable Eren. 

"Tsk. You're such a virgin." he shook his head.

"W-hat! Heichouuu." Eren gasped, his cheeks brightly flushed.

"Don't peep at people like that."

"I didn't! T-they just caught my attention."

"Still a virgin." Levi muttered, eyes rolling.

"Don't say that, Heichouu!" Eren whined, spinning around and covering his face, trying to walk away.

Levi's hand shot out, grabbing Eren's wrist and bringing him to an abrubt stop. Eren's eyes widened and he tried to speak but Levi prevented him from doing so, pressing him back into the wall. Levi's hand gripped the base of Eren's neck, his leg slipping between the brat's own. He was silent, too scared to move or speak as the captain's hands moved up his neck and his face pressed closer. Levi's hand moved to take hold of Eren's jaw and he pulled him forward and slightly down, their noses brushing in the prosess. 

"Stop being such a little virgin, Eren." Levi breathed before slightly straightening to press his mouth against Eren's.

His lips were soft and gentle yet harsh in some way. Eren wanted to faint, what the hell was happening? His eyelids fell closed, sparks erupting behind them and his mind completely going blank. Levi's lips moved slightly so he could bite down on Eren's lip and tug at it before pressing one final kiss against the brat's mouth and letting go.

"I might be tempted to change that if you keep blushing like that." Levi whispered softly in Eren's ear. 

Levi released the boy and walked away as if nothing happened. Eren's hand shot to his mouth as he slowly slid down the wall to the floor. He blinked, not sure if it was a dream, but the tingling feeling on his lips was prove that it in fact did happen. He groaned, bowing his head and pressing his knees tightly together. What the hell was Levi making him feel with just a kiss? His first no less! With a man...Oh, God no. He was so embarressed. 

His cheeks burned and he leaned his head back, taking a shaky breath. He tried to calm himself, it was just a kiss... A hot kiss from Heichou. Eren shivered, shaking his head and trying to get up. His legs wobbled slightly for some reason and he had to steady himself. This was indeed a very awkward situation. What was he going to do now?

//

"Oh, God." Eren groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

He shifted, his legs pressed together trying to get the bloody feeling away. He threw his cover off again with and angry huff. His mind was swimming with the afternoon's events and Levi's last words to him. 'I might be tempted to change that if you keep blushing like that.' Eren pressed his face into his pillow, one hand slipping in between his legs to try and calm his body down. It only made it worse. 

He bit his lip, taking hold of his hard member and giving it an experimental tug. He groaned and a image of dark hair and stormy eyes flashed in his mind. Why did he think of Levi now?

"This is interesting." He heard a voice and his head snapped up, wide eyes trying to see in the dark. 

He heard the door open and footsteps coming closer before someone sunk down onto the bed. He clutched the covers tightly to his chest as the person leaned over him, arms on both sides of Eren's shoulders. 

"I didn't think I'd cause you sleepless nights." He chuckled.

Levi's hair fell over his eyes, which were narrowed in a lust filled way, his mouth slightly open and his eye brows pulled into a small frown. Eren squirmed beneath him, wanting to pull him closer but still very much too shy and confused. 

"L-Levi." Eren murmered eyes focusing on the face above him.

"Brat." 

He swooped down, lips catching Eren's in a soft kiss before increasing their tempo. Eren gasped softly.

"Breath through your nose, damn kid." Levi muttered.

Eren obeyed with a blush. Levi let his tongue slipped inside Eren's mouth, stroking all it had to offer. Eren moaned into Levi's mouth, hands moving to grip the captain's shoulders. He was surprised to feel only the thin material of a T-shirt. Levi pressed closer, one hand slowly slipping beneath the covers.

"H-Heichou!" Eren cried out, his hips giving a soft jerk.

"So hard." Levi murmured.

"Don't say that!" Eren whined.

"Did I do this?" Levi moved his hand back up slipping under Eren's shirt to pull it off.

"Y-yeah." Eren lifted his arms up to let Levi undress him. 

"Will you let me take care of it?" 

"Ehh!?" Eren flushed, quite surprised.

"Do you want me to be your first, brat?" Levi said, straddling Eren's waist.

Eren bit his lip, quickly nodding his head, "Please, Heichouuu."

~☆~

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter, Eren gets it. :P


End file.
